User talk:Jogchem
Sesamstraat album Hi Joggy! Somebody placed a "citation needed" tag on 'k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd!. Do you remember where that information comes from? —Scott (talk) 17:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) L'horrible Hi, Jog! I don't know if you remember, but way back in 2006, you added this to a couple French albums, explaining that L'horrible is Cookie Monster's cousin. I know you haven't been around much lately and are preoccupied with your own puppeteering career (yay!) but if you get a chance to specify your source or if you know anything else about this character, it would help (since in at least one book, the same name is used for Herry). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Hiya Andrew! Funny you should mention it, I also found a Rue Sesame book that used the name l'Horrible for Herry. I think Paul (Pino) originally came with the explanation about l'Horrible being Cookie's cousin; I just made a few changes to the French translations. You'd have to ask him... -- Jogchem 14:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Paul's edit just said he was Frazzle-like, unless you guys had discussed the issue off-wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::In the booklet from this record it sais; Alors pour te faire plaisir, je vais appeler par fenetre mon cousin Lhorible! ... this means Ok, for yourfait I will call for my cousin Lhorrible through the window. :::I hope this clears things up? ;) (Pino 20:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC)) ::::It does, at least as far as the albums are concerned. Thanks, Paul (and Jog, too, you busy international performer you). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Dave the Human Hi, Jog! I know you haven't been around awhile, and you may not see this, but when you get a chance, could you take another look at Talk:Dave the Human and double check your video source? I know it may not be possible to upload an audio/video clip, but since you seem to be the only one with the tape, it could help if you could take another look at the scene, both the voices and the logistics of the puppetry (which characters are in the scene, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) SS PVC figures Hoi Jogchem! I recently found three auctions for Sesame PVC figures labeled "TM/c Sesamo Yolanda". The seller is German. Have you ever heard of Yolanda as a PVC maker? I'd like to at least pin down the country; it's clearly not Germany! -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Dutch Records Hi, Jogchem! My name's Ken, and I don't think I've talked to you before. I'm usually messsing with the US records, but now I'm branching out into the international stuff. Lately I've been interested in cross-referencing songs that are translations of US material, and I've been trying to add links to translated songs. But sometimes I can't tell if the translated titles on the album pages are accurate or not. And sometimes, songs might have a similar title, but they're not the same song. So I was wondering, whenever you get a chance, can you look through the Sesamstraat section? I know it's a big list, but anything you can help with would be appreciated! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:03, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Entertaining Des Hey, nice work on Des O'Connor Entertains! Always nice to have a new article on an obscure appearance. —Scott (talk) 22:48, 19 August 2007 (UTC) The Garden Hi Jogchem! Can you take a look at Talk:The Garden? The info in question was recorded as having been added by an anonymous contributor, but I think it was you when you forgot to log in. Can you confirm? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:27, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Muppet Movie soundtrack Hi, Jogchem! I saw your comments on the UK version of The Muppet Movie (soundtrack) album. Can you go to the talk page to see my question? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:19, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Burger King Hi Jogchem: Can you look at Talk:Muppet Treasure Island Toys (Burger King)? I'm not sure where those toys are from. -- Danny (talk) 22:33, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Music Mayhem And More Hi Jogchem, could you have a look at the discussion page for Music, Mayhem And More!, I think your input on it could be useful. Emma 16:50, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Jog! Hi Jog! I'm going through our pages that need citations today, and saw that someone added such a tag to Muppet plush (Giftware International). Looking at the history, the page was started by an anonymous IP that, judging by the activity, looks like it might have been you. Can you take a look at the page? —Scott (talk) 19:28, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : I 'm not sure if that's me... I don't really know much about the citation either. -- Jogchem 21:59, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks anyway! —Scott (talk) 22:07, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Blocked? Uhm... how come I am blocked for vandalism? -- Jogchem 14:10, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Weird -- it's some kind of glitch that's happened a couple times before. The wiki starts thinking that everybody has the same IP address -- so when a vandal gets blocked, it blocks everybody. I unblocked the vandal, so that'll free everyone up. I'm sorry about that. I'll tell the Wikia folks about it. -- Danny (talk) 14:40, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's better! -- Jogchem 14:43, 13 January 2007 (UTC) WHEREYABEEN?! Jogchem, Where have you been? eMail me man, I wanna know whats been going oooon! We havent spoken for SO long! -- Warrick 11:16, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Account Hey, Jog -- it looks like you created a new account. You already have an account -- User:Jog. You can use any account you like, but you might have forgotten about the other one. It's great to see you here again! -- Danny (talk) 16:42, 20 November 2006 (UTC) : No, I didn't forget. I created this new account with my real name because I don't want to be known as Joggy anymore. I prefer my real name. It's nice to come back here every once in a while. I may not post as much as I used to, but my Muppet geekdom has to go somewhere... -- Jogchem 18:01, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Your real name works for me. -- Danny (talk) 18:20, 20 November 2006 (UTC)